The Sleeping Stardust
by PageNotFound404
Summary: When a Quidditch player becomes a stalker.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sleeping Stardust

Author: veritaserumMaster

Rating: T

Pairings: HPSS

Warnings: _**AU**_, Language, Un-betaed.

Summary: When a Quidditch player becomes a stalker.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

Just a little heads up: Severus was never Harry's teacher in this, just a schoolmate older than him. No Voldemort. A cameo by Ginny Weasley. Harry is a _very _famous Quidditch star. And a few other liberties I took when writing this down…

I am new to this sort of thing, so forgive me if I make mistakes or offend you. :)

I plan on finishing 'Yuletide Cheer', I just had to get this off my head.

Enjoy!

It was one of those rare moments when Harry chose to do his own shopping. He decided to brave the crowds, being grateful of Disillusionment Spells to hide his true identity. He entered Madam Malkin's for new robes when he saw something black in the corner of his eye, it stood out in the bright and sunny atmosphere of the place, and he snapped his head that way. That was when he saw _him._ He was exiting the apothecary at the other side of the street. Something about that man pulled Harry towards him and he could not help himself, he followed. _Who's that guy? I haven't seen him around before._

Never once did the man look back, and Harry couldn't see him clearly. He had hair up to his shoulders tied back with a black band. Harry wanted to run his hand through it to know if it felt as soft as it looked. His eyes were very dark and Harry wanted to know if they were pitch black or midnight blue, he didn't get a chance to stare longer. He was wearing a black shirt inside his black coat. The coat didn't reach his knees and Harry was given freedom to let his eyes roam over long, lean legs clad in black muggle jeans. Harry wondered if he could take off all those buttons with his tee-. Stop! Merlin, what's happening to him? He wanted to be up close and personal with a man he barely knew. He was about to turn around and forget this ever happened when the man in black turned right and entered an old oak door. THE SLEEPING STARDUST, it read.

Harry noticed that they were now in a part of town he barely knew. The people were scarce and some shops were either closed or run down, and Harry wondered if this was some ploy to ambush him for an interview. He did not care, though. All he could think about was this man in front of him, and knowing everything about him.

He followed him inside and as he stepped inside the shop, he was shocked. It was so little on the outside yet it was huge inside. He wondered for a moment why it was, when his mind helpfully supplied the answer: _MAGIC_. He looked around in search for his mystery man.

"May I help you with something, sir?"

Harry focused his attention to the voice and found that a beautiful red head was the owner of it. Harry blinked a couple of times at her and she raised her eyebrow in a perfect arch while still maintaining a sweet smile on her lips.

"Ah, well, I – no, I just – uhm – browse - that's right. I wanted to browse," he stuttered out.

She nodded, "Alright then, if you need anything, come and find me," with that she was off behind a row of shelves.

The ambience of the place was nice and comfortable. It made you want to be quiet, but not because it's a library, but because it was so serene: the constant sound the shuffling of books and pages make is just so perfect that making other sounds to disrupt it was a sin.

Harry's eyes roamed the place. The shelves stretched into the back of the store, actually fading into view, and they were towering over Harry, reaching as far as the ceiling went. He walked cautiously forward, wandering aimlessly, getting lost among the books. He was so lost in admiring the books that he wasn't even paying attention to where he was going. He turned right and ran smack into a very hard body.

He would have fallen over had it not been for the strong arms that caught him. He looked up and stared directly into dark eyes.

"Are you alright?" a silky voice asked him.

"I – I'm sorry, I wasn't looking-," he stopped dead in his tracks when he realized who it was standing in front of him. The guy he's been stalking. Harry's jaw dropped.

"It's easy to loose yourself here. Be careful, next time," with that, he righted Harry and went on his way.

Harry stood there, dumbfounded, as he watched the retreating back of the man. He couldn't believe what he just saw.

_Bloody hell! That was Severus Snape!_

**A/N: **Good? Bad? Tell me.. R&R! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sleeping Stardust

Author: veritaserumMaster

Rating: T

Pairings: HPSS

Warnings: _**AU**_, Language, Un-betaed.

Summary: When a Quidditch player becomes a stalker.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

Just a little heads up: Severus was never Harry's teacher in this, just a schoolmate older than him. No Voldemort. A cameo by Ginny Weasley. Harry is a _very _famous Quidditch star. And a few other liberties I took when writing this down…

Hopefully, this chapter will shed light to the mysteries of the first chapter.

I am new to this sort of thing, so forgive me if I make mistakes or offend you. :)

I plan on finishing 'Yuletide Cheer', I just had to get this off my head.

Enjoy!

The Sleeping Stardust is an ordinary establishment on the outside. But do not be fooled, inside is a myriad of shelves filled with portals to different worlds. Now, how Harry came to find this sort of place is a wonder considering he wasn't one for books. It wasn't his fault really, the man was just irresistible. Just the right air of mystery and darkness encompassing the tall figure as he walked through Diagon Alley as if he owned the place.

Severus Snape. He hadn't heard that name in a long time. He couldn't deny the fact of his small, tiny, miniscule crush on him when they were at school together. He was the same as before: dark hair, dark eyes, and the dark aura around. Maybe that was what attracted him to the Slytherin in the first place; or maybe it was the fact that he didn't seem to care that Harry was the youngest seeker of the century; or maybe the way a small smile would tug at his lips whenever he made potions; or maybe that sensual voice of his. Okay, maybe _everything_ about him attracted Harry. Again, it's not his fault the man was as sexy as hell. That face together with the devil-may-care personality is a dangerous combination, and Harry was addicted.

That is why every Wednesday for the past 2 months found Harry hidden behind a shelf full of books on magical creatures. It was the perfect spot for Snape-watching, as he had dubbed it. Don't get him wrong, he does read books here; it's just that Snape-watching was so much better than reading. He bought a few books that really interested him, but his favorite _book_, though, cannot be bought at a price and cannot be taken home, too.

Snape-watching made Harry notice things he hasn't noticed before. The way Snape's fingers curled around his quill as he wrote; the way his brows furrow in concentration whenever he's reading; the way his hand brushed across the paper. It was all so sexy. He sighed like a love-sick school girl as he drooled over Snape.

"Drooling over him again?"

Harry jumped and his head on the shelf above him.

"OW!"

He heard a chuckle before a gentle hand was placed over his head before he turned around and saw the swishing of red hair in front of him.

"That hurt, you know," he pouted. It was just a testament that he was going over here so frequently that he has befriended the shop keep.

"Well, you had to come out of your trance one way or another," she smiled sickeningly sweet up at him.

"Yes, and the only way to do that was to make me bang my head against hard wood," he said dryly.

She giggled- _giggled! _– at him and patted his head.

"Sorry, sorry, but you are just pathetic, Harry. Why don't you just go over there and ask him out? That's what _normal_ people do, you know."

He cringed at here emphasis on the word. "I don't eve know if he's gay, Gin."

"Well, you won't know until you try. You said you were in Gryffindor, then why don't you channel that Courage and ask him out," she pushed him once again.

"I don't know, Gin-" he started but was quickly cut off when he was pushed forward.

"What the-" using his seeker reflexes, he grabbed hold of the nearest object he could hold on to and prepared for impact on the floor. He didn't, however, prepare for someone landing on him.

He let out an 'Oof!' as the air was knocked out of him. He heard a distinctly male groan and he opened his eyes only to close them back again. On top of him was The Severus Snape! _I'm going to kill Ginny for this!_

"We have got to stop meeting this way," he heard him say. He didn't open his eyes. He still had to control his heartbeat because the man on top of him, and the rest of the library, might heart it.

He waited with bated breath for the man on top of him to get off before he open his eyes, but the weight never lifted. Out of curiosity, he opened his eyes to find shocked onyx eyes staring at him.

His brows wrinkled as he asked, "What?"

That must've reached his mind a little because he shook his head. But still, he continued on staring at Harry, which, of course, made the smaller man blush to the roots of his hair. _Our faces are only inches apart!_

"I would appreciate it very much if you would get off of me," Harry congratulated himself for not wavering in saying that.

Severus smirked down at him, "Yes," he moved, bit instead of standing up, he positioned his arm up beside Harry's head, obscuring his face from the view of anyone looking at them. Harry flushed some more, "But you might want to recast your Disillusionment Spell."

Harry's eyes widened at the realization that not only can he be recognized by anyone, _Severus Snape _knows it's him, too! He quickly took out his wand and muttered the spell. When he felt the tingle of magic on his body, he closed his eyes and released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

He heard a chuckle and then a rustle of clothes as the man on top of him stood up. He rearranged his clothes and dusted himself off. He smirked down at Harry and held out his hand.

"You don't plan to lounge down there all day, do you?"

Harry reached up, and when he held onto his hand, it was heaven. He was warm and comfortable and it reminds you of sitting on the kitchen counter sipping coffee, or cold night in front of the roaring fire with a book to read and a pair of strong arms keeping you warm.

Harry felt his cheeks heat up once again as he saw Severus's smirk widen making him look devilishly sexy.

He only managed to hold back a whine as Severus let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his shoes, "And thank you."

"Do not worry yourself about it." All Harry could see was a flurry of black and then Severus was beside him, his body pressed to Harry's side. "_Harry_,"

He shivered and quickly turned to face the man, but he was already walking away. _Merlin! I'm screwed!  
><em>

**A/N: **Better? Worse? R&R...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Sleeping Stardust

Author: veritaserumMaster

Rating: T

Pairings: HPSS

Warnings: _**AU**_, Language, Un-betaed.

Summary: When a Quidditch player becomes a stalker.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

Just a little heads up: Severus was never Harry's teacher in this, just a schoolmate older than him. No Voldemort. A cameo by Ginny Weasley. Harry is a _very _famous Quidditch star. And a few other liberties I took when writing this down…

I am new to this sort of thing, so forgive me if I make mistakes or offend you. :)

I plan on finishing 'Yuletide Cheer', I just had to get this off my head.

This is the final chapter, there will be no more sequels.

Thank you very much for reading my story.

Enjoy!

A few weeks after The Incident (as Harry had oh, so graciously dubbed it), they fell into a pattern. Harry would secretly stare (and drool) at Severus (nothing new there), but this time, the man seemed to know when he would be looking (drooling, really) and look up juts in time to see Harry flustered and smirk at him, of course Harry would immediately bury his face back into his book.

There was actually a time when Severus stood up and went over to where Harry was sitting (right across from him) and turned Harry's book the right side up. apparently, the young Quidditch player was so engrossed in his Snape-watching to notice that his book was upside – down. Other than that, their relationship remained the same: Non – existent.

Although, Harry was glad that there wasn't any news on the Prophet about him, although he never doubted Severus, he knew the man would not give his identity away, he did help him, after all. He _did_ give Ginny a good lecture after The Incident.

They have been dancing around each other for the past 2 months and something in Severus just snapped.

Harry was standing in front of a shelf trying, and failing, to reach the book he wanted to buy. _Stupid height! I badly need a growth spurt right now._

He was still struggling when he felt something gently caress the back of his head and brush up his arm and finally settled on the book he wanted. He quickly turned his head to where he knew the hand connected with a body and saw the face he has been dreaming of for the past weeks.

He didn't notice (seriously, what kind of seeker is he? He can't even pay attention to his surroundings) when Severus took the book down. The one thing he did notice was when the taller man took out a Self-Inking Quill and began to write down on the book. He was scratching the quill all over the first page.

"Uhm," he started hesitantly, "I wanted to buy that," Severus looked up suddenly and Harry found himself with his hands raised in front of him in defense, "B-b-but if you want it, you can take it," he finished quickly.

Severus looked back at the book and continued scribbling but still didn't say a thing.

"Uhm," Harry started again, "You're not supposed to write anything on that," Severus looked up sharply again and Harry raised his arms one more time, "B-b-but if you want to, you can do whatever you want."

Harry keeps on steeling a look at whatever it is Severus was doing, but all to no avail. A few minutes of nothing but the sounds of quill scratching paper, Severus snapped the book shut and handed it to Harry.

He bent his head so his moth was leveled to Harry's ear and whispered, "Meet me tonight at 7," he paused and when he spoke again his voice was low and husky, making Harry's knew weaken, "_Harry_."

He was gone just as fast as he came.

Harry opened the book and saw a sketch of him on a bar in a very familiar pub and Severus's elegant handwriting at the top of the page:

_Leaky Cauldron: I'll make your dreams come true._

_ S.S._

_****_**A/N: **Please let me know what you think. Thank you very much for reading. :)


End file.
